Pada Suatu Siang
by kadalbotak
Summary: [Oneshot] Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba sedang berkumpul bersama tatkala Ino dan Hinata mengajaknya untuk menonton Film. wajah Naruto mendadak pucat saat memberitahukan film apa yang akan mereka tonton pada Shikamaru dan Kiba. lalu apakah kegiatan mereka akan berjalan lancar? ataukah menjadi tak terduga? Oneshot


**Blue Film  
**

 **The Story by Kadalbotak**

 **Characters by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Comedy (Hopefully XD)**

 **Rated T**

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba sedang bersantai di dalam kamar Naruto setelah selesai dari kegiatan sekolah mereka. Kiba tertawa-tawa karena membaca manga yang baru saja di belinya. Ia terkadang terduduk di atas kasur lalu kembali tertidur lagi.

Shikamaru hanya berdiri terdiam di depan rak buku Naruto karena bingung memilih buku yang akan dia baca. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya duduk di atas karpet sambil sesekali memakan kue dan makanan ringan yang tadi di sediakan ibunya.

"Kalian tahu, Hinata akhir-akhir ini sedikit bertingkah mencurigakan," Naruto berkata datar. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya sambil menyilangkan tangan belakang kepala, lalu bersender ke dinding. Ia lalu melirik ke kanan. Memandangi poster anime Black Lagoon yang tertempel dengan kuat di dinding kamarnya.

"Memangnya, mencurigakan seperti apa?" Kiba menanggapi dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada manga yang dibaca.

"Ya, kau tahu," Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat. "ia terkadang berbisik-bisik tentang blue film dengan Ino."

"Ah... Blue Film." Shikamaru terdengar mengetahui sesuatu. Kedua orang itu otomatis melihat ke arah Shikamaru dengan intens.

"Setahuku, blue film itu adalah kata yang merujuk pada sebuah film yang diperagakkan oleh dua orang dewasa. Di dalamnya terdapat adegan berciuman, berpelukan, saling meraba, bahkan lebih. Blue film biasanya hanya diedarkan di toko-toko tertentu untuk kelompok umur tertentu."

"Singkatnya?" tanya Naruto.

"film porno." Shikamaru berkata datar sambil melanjutkan membaca buku.

"Oi... oi... Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Serius," singkat Shikamaru. Naruto melongo.

"Serius bercanda." Shikamaru tertawa. Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Yang tadi aku bercanda, bercanda kalau aku serius bercanda. Jadi intinya, penjelasanku tentang Blue Film itu memang benar."

Membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk Naruto mencerna informasi.

"Ha...?!" Naruto memekik. Ia tak percaya kekasihnya yang baik, anggun, bersahaja, cantik jelita, lemah gemulai, mempesona dunia dan akhirat menonton film seperti itu.

Naruto _Shock_ , ia lalu bangkit dan memakan semua kue di piring dengan beringas, meminum semua jus dengan brutal. Ia berlari-lari di sekeliling kamar sambil membuka bajunya satu-persatu. Ia jilati telapak kaki Shikamaru dan Kiba secara bergantian, sementara Shikamaru dan Kiba menjerit histeris sambil tertawa-tawa kegelian.

Karena kegaduhan yang disebabkan oleh Naruto, ibunya lalu naik ke kamar Naruto. Ia terkejut mendapati ketiga orang itu melakukan hal yang kacau. Ia lalu datang dan menampar mereka satu-persatu hingga tenang. Namun hal aneh mulai terjadi, ibu Naruto lalu tertawa menakutkan dan mulai menarik kaki mereka bertiga dan menjilatnya. Mereka kembali menjerit histeris sambil tertawa-tawa.

 **XX**

Jentikkan jari Kiba menyadarkan lamunan Naruto. Ia menoleh dan tertawa, "Maaf, tadi sedikit berimajinasi karena shock."

"Berimajinasi matamu! Kaki kami lecet gara-gara kau jilati!" Kiba berteriak.

Mata Naruto membulat, ia terkejut. "Jadi itu semua bukan sekedar lamunan? Itu semua kenyataan?"

Kiba menopang dagu. Ia heran. "Apa yang kau katakan, aku hanya menebak apa yang sedang kau lamunkan."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba. "Seram!"

Suara bassline mengalun indah, lagu sore dewa, mata ashita dari Ajikan terdengar. Naruto lalu bergegas mengambilnya dan langsung membaca isi pesan tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menoleh ke arah kedua temannya dengan muka pucat.

"Hinata dan Ino akan datang kesini," singkatnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Kiba dengan heran.

"Mereka ingin kita menemani mereka menonton film," jelas Naruto.

"Film seperti apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Blue Film," singkat Naruto. Shikamaru yang sedang minum lalu menyemburkan minumannya dan terbatuk. Mereka bertiga lalu saling bertatapan dan menelan ludahnya secara bersamaan. "Mereka akan sampai-"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua sosok perempuan yang berjalan masuk.

"Permisi...!" Ino menerobos.

"Permisi." Hinata mengikuti.

Ino lalu duduk diantara mereka bertiga sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kaset dari dalam tasnya. Hinata mengikuti dan duduk di belakang Ino.

"Lihat, apa yang aku punya." Ino mengangkat kaset itu ke udara dan menunjukkannya pada mereka bertiga. Ia terlihat begitu sumringah.

Naruto menoleh pada Shikamaru dengan ekspresi, " _Woi, Shikamaru, serius nih kita akan nonton film begituan?"_

Shikamaru menanggapi dengan ekspresi, _"Mau bagaimana lagi."_

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba, namun rupanya ia sudah terlebih dahulu memasang ekspresi, _"Aku pasrah dan siap menikmati semua ini."_

"Nee, Naruto, mana DVD-nya?" tanya Ino. Naruto lalu mengeluarkan DVD yang tersimpan di bawah kasurnya, lalu menyambungkan ke TV dan menghidupkannya. "Semua sudah siap."

Mereka berlima lalu mencari posisi untuk menonton. Ino dan Hinata ada di barisan paling depan dengan diikuti oleh ketiga orang itu di belakangnya.

DVD sudah menyala. Hitung mundur dari angka tiga sudah muncul. Ketiga pemuda itu menonton dengan was-was sekaligus penasaran.

Adegan dibuka dengan seorang pria _western_ yang sedang makan fastfood dengan lahap. Latar belakang merah terlihat dengan jelas. Pria itu mengambil burger yang tersedia di atas piring dengan kasar. Ia menggenggam burger dan menyiapkannya untuk kunyahan berikutnya. Pemandangan di TV saat ini benar-benar mengganggu.

Seorang pria berpakaian dokter lalu datang dan diam disamping pria yang sedang makan tadi. Pria berpakaian dokter itu menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang bahaya dari fasfood, kerugian dari pola makan yang tidak teratur, serta cara-cara diet yang efektif.

Adegan selanjutnya lalu membahas lebih mendalam tentang salah satu cara diet yang tadi dijelaskan. Yaitu diet warna biru. Ia menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar sampai cara-cara yang terbaik untuk memperoleh berat badan tertentu.

Total film itu hampir 3 jam sebelum akhirnya selesai. Ino dan Hinata terlihat antusias. Namun tidak bagi Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Ano, Ino, saa... Sebenarnya film apa tadi?" tanya Kiba.

Ino menoleh dengan wajah heran. "Bukankah kau juga tadi menontonnya, Kiba. Itu kan film tentang diet."

"Ya, aku tahu," singkat Kiba.

"Kau tahu dan masih bertanya?" Ino menatap Kiba denga heran.

"Ya, aku tahu. Hanya saja... aku tak ingin mengakuinya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Kiba.

"Kami mengira, sewaktu kalian mengajak menonton Blue Film itu maksudku menonton film porno," Kiba menjelaskan. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepala untuk menyamarkan rasa malunya karena telah mengatakan hal yang memalukan.

"Apaa...!" Ino berteriak. Ia cengkram kerah baju Kiba. "Kalian pikir kami wanita seperti apa?"

"Maaf. Kami benar-benar minta maaf." Ia tersenyum canggung.

"Kami? Jadi kalian bertiga bertiga berpikir sepperti itu?" tanya Ino.

"Ya... begitulah," jawab Kiba ragu-ragu. Ia tidak berani menatap Ino.

"Kalian ini...! kemari kalian!" Ino lalu berlari dan menangkap Kiba dan Shikamaru. Ia lalu menjewer mereka satu-persatu karena telah berpikiran kotor. Ia jewer kedua telinga mereka sampai benar-benar merah.

"Yare-yare, rupanya tinggal satu orang lagi." Ino menatap Naruto dengan mata berkilat. Ia seperti seorang pemburu yang sedang mengincar mangsanya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia lalu kabur ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata-chan... selamatkan aku..." Ia berlari dengan tangan terbuka. Seolah-olah ingin memeluk Hinata dan mencari perlindungan dari Ino yang ingin memakannya.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya terkejut dan terlihat histeris. Ia lalu memegang tas-nya da memukulkannya pada Naruto. Pukulan itu benar-benar keras sampai Naruto terpelanting dan jatuh di dekat Shikamaru dan Kiba. "Naruto no Ecchi!" pekiknya.

* * *

Yo... gimana nih oneshot kali ini, lucu gak? semoga aja lucu yah. sebelumnya terima kasih buat para readers yang menyempatkan baca fic amburadul ini :D

Buat para senpai sekalian, boleh dong minta sarannya, hahaha.

akhir kata, jaa.


End file.
